Baking and Realisations
by BrunetteBarbiex
Summary: A fluffy 'Quick' one shot, set in Wheels when there baking, whilst there they realise a few things, about one another and about themselves.


**Authors Note: Okay, I badly wanted to make a glee fanfic and was really unsure, I debated writing a Jesse St James centric, but that would literally be chapter after chapter of me drooling over him- same as Puck (: So I went with a fluffy Quick (Quinn and Puck) one shot carried on from when they were 'baking' Disclaimer:**

** I do not own Glee, if I did Puck would never be allowed to wear a shirt- literally.**

"Your an egg head!" Were the first laughing words leave Quinn Fabray's mouth, and the last before it all started, she giggled as she cracked the egg across Noah Puckerman's head and his horrified expression was enough to make her clutch her sides, until it turned from horror, to annoyance, to getting ultimate revenge.

"That's it" he said laughing as he emptied the flour out, sending her blonde locks white, she giggled softly easily retaliating picking up the brown sugar, his response was to simple grab the bowl of coco powder and empty it over her head, moments later the ingredients were every were except the bowl.

Quinn had brown sugar and chocolate in her hair, and icing sugar on her nose. Puck however had egg dripping from his head and flour all over his black shirt, they both looked equally happy, and at that moment they burst out laughing. His loud chuckles contrasting with her soft giggles.

Quinn giggled softly as she looked up at Puck, this had been more fun than baking without a doubt, a mass food fight. When she had found out she was pregnant- she had hated it, everyone treated her differently except for Puck. He would have a laugh with her, and not worry about breaking her. He treated her the same and she loved him for that.

He stepped forwards closing the space between the two of them, his hand brushed back a piece of her icing sugar covered hair away from her face, looking deep into her eyes he smiled softly. "Your the egg head" he said chuckling when her smile turned to a fake scowl. He knew Quinn, she was messing with him.

"No you are!" She smirked pushing him slightly, he laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, acting like it was a totally natural thing to do, which to him it was.

Quinn immediately responded, her arms going round Pucks neck, she didn't even think about it. She just smiled up at him, looking happier than she had in awful long time. It was nice being with Puck, he treated her good, stealing her baby books and always offering her money, when she knew that he had stuff he wanted to spend it on.

"No you are" he said bringing his head down to hers, pressing his forehead against hers. He smiled softly looking into her eyes "Your the egg head" he said chuckling softly, his voice quieter now, he felt like he should whisper, it felt private, it felt amazing, looking at Quinn; he promised himself he would never be a dead beat Dad, he would take care of the little girl growing inside her, he would love her just as much as he loved Quinn.

"Okay I'm the egg head" she said totally lost when she looked at Puck, he normally acted like a Jack Ass but round her? He was...different, he wasn't the dumb jock, he was the nice guy, he was Noah, he wasn't Puck. She looked up at him and realised how stupid she had been, it was like she didn't know herself. Finn was there because he was convenient, he was the Jock that she was meant to be with because it was right, but Puck? He was the one she wanted, the one she wanted to bring up her baby.

"Okay" He whispered leaning that extra bit in, pressing his lips softly to hers. He smiled when he felt her lift up on tip toes, and he used his guns to pick her up kissing her for all it was worth, he never got to kiss Quinn, so he was going to go for it, he was going to savour in it..he was without a doubt going to remember it.

This felt right, as they swayed there, Quinn's legs wrapped around his waist, as they kissed. His hands supporting her legs, her hands at his neck, running along his shaved head continued to kiss her, passion exploding from the two of them, it was amazing. So filled with fire and beauty.

"Your my egghead" Puck said as he broke the kiss, going nose to nose with her, looking deep into her eyes.

"Happily" She said softly, her fingertips now lightly tracing patterns across his neck, she looked content, she looked happy and at that moment, it felt right...it felt perfect.


End file.
